


Hi, Welcome to Wakanda

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: PeterDaisy Sibling AU [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, and i love him for it, peter is a dramatic child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Daisy and Peter are called to Wakanda to help King T'Challa with Wakandan inhumans. Peter meets Princess Shuri, and shenanigans ensue





	1. I'm Sensitive, Aubrey!

The other day, Miss Simmons had shown Peter how to make a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich, with just a hint of pesto aioli, saying that he ought to know how to make something equally nutritious as it is nutritious. She’d even written out the recipe for him.

Presently, he’s following said recipe, music playing in his ears. He’s focusing really hard, trying to get it just right. His music isn’t too loud; he can still hear what’s going on around him. For this reason, he turns around when he hears footsteps enter in the kitchen. It’s Daisy, carrying a duffel over her shoulder. He pulls his earphones out to hear what she has to say.

“Pack your bags, Petey. We’re going to Disneyland.”

Peter’s heart skips a beat out of excitement, and he can hardly keep from .jumping up and down.

“Really?” His eyes go wide and he tries really hard not to scream in excitement. 

“‘Course not.” Peter’s face drops. “We’re going to Wakanda. Why would we go to Disneyland?”

Peter has heard of the pain of betrayal, but this is the first time he’s truly felt it. It hurts like hell, and he doesn’t know what to say. 

“I-I don’t know,” he stutters out, words finally coming to his head. “Dammit, Daisy, why would you lie to me about Disneyland? You know how much I love Disneyland! Why are we going to Wakanda anyway?”

He turns away, anger and sadness filling his being. How dare Daisy lie to him so boldly? How dare she betray his trust and happiness? He scowls at the sandwich as he slams the bread on top.

“King’s request,” Daisy answers, and he can hear the smile in her voice at taunting him with an empty promise. “He needs help with Wakandan inhumans.”

“You can do that fine yourself,” Peter snarls, his tone more vicious than he intended. “Why would I need to come along?”

“Need a partner. Plus, I know you like to travel, so I thought you’d like to come along.”

He can’t deny that he’s always wanted to go to Wakanda, and he can get back at her for her betrayal if he goes with her. His mind starts planning with various ways to punish her as he grabs his sandwich and brushes past her. 

“Fine. I’ll meet you at the Quinjet.”

As he walks and silently plots his revenge, Peter can’t help but smile to himself. Maybe this trip won’t be so bad after all.


	2. Step the F**k Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy makes Peter show that he can behave himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** mentions of being arrested and executed, a couple of curse words

The flight is silent. Not because Peter refuses to speak to Daisy, but because Daisy is busy bossing around other agents being dragged along on this little adventure, trying to get them ready to face this new world. Peter doesn’t mind, though. It gives him time to calm down a little bit and brainstorm some ideas with Karen.

Karen has some good ideas, but none that Peter can actually use - they require him to get his revenge in real time, and he can’t see any way of doing that without being blasted backwards into a wall. No, his revenge has to be sneaky and passive aggressive. But what to do?

“Peter.” Daisy’s sharp voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks up. 

“Yeah?”

“Stand up. Show me your bow.”

“Umm...okay….” 

Peter knows what she means; that she wants him to show her how he’d bow before a king, but he sees an opportunity to be petty, and he takes it. Serves her right for lying to him. He bends over, one arm resting across his belly, the other stretched out. Above him, Daisy scoffs and he stands upright again.

“What? What was wrong with that?”

“This isn’t a fucking school play, Peter,” she says, pressing her hand against her forehead. “We’re going before a king, and I need to know you can behave appropriately in front of royalty.”

“Oh!” Peter says, with an exaggerated tone of realisation. “Well, then, you should have specified.”

“This is no time to be a smartass,” Daisy growls. Peter’s enjoying himself so much he can’t even bring himself to be scared by her tone. “Now, show me how you’d bow before a king.”

“Aw, what, no please?” he mocks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Peter Parker, you will stop being a brat right now and do as you’re told.”

Despite his thorough enjoyment, Peter relents. He knows Daisy is dead serious when she uses his first and last name together. He knows better than to mess with Daisy in this mood. He lowers himself to his knee and bows his head a second before looking up.

“Happy now?”

“Very.” He can see Daisy’s visibly relieved he knows how to conduct himself. He stands. “Keep me that way.”

“Fine,” Peter says dismissively, his hands held up in mock surrender. “Fine.”

He goes back to sitting down, not bothering anyone and brainstorming. However, his thoughts quickly wander to the king. He doesn’t understand what Daisy’s so uptight about. It’s 2018; he doubts a modern-day king would be too fussed about kneeling and whatnot. It’s not like he’s going to throw them in the dungeons and execute them. 

Wait, would he? 

Peter’s never met him, well, aside from that fight he joined Captain America in, and even that was just a glance. He doesn’t know what King T’Challa is like. Suddenly, he understands what Daisy’s so scared about. He pulls his mouth to one side, and decides, just for the introductions, that he’ll behave himself. 

He really does  _ not _ wanna get arrested and killed. That would majorly suck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's a petty ratbag and I love him


	3. Ladies and Gentlmen Welcome (to W-W-W-W-W-WAKANDAAAAAAA!!!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Peter meet King T'Challa

Peter thinks he’s even more nervous than Daisy to meet the king. She looks perfectly calm, cool and collected, standing outside the throne room, waiting for the king to invite them in. He’s all fidgety, and not sure what to expect. The other agents are still on the Quinjet. It had been Daisy’s decision to leave them there. She had explained that it would probably be a bit rude and pushy to bring them all along to the meeting, and that it was better if less came along. 

Peter had then asked why she didn’t leave him behind. She’d laughed and said that it was because he was in charge of this mission, also. The second-in-command. 

Peter’s heart skips a beat as they’re gestured forward into the room by a guard. 

“Don’t do anything except kneel,” Daisy whispers as they move forward. “Keep any and all emotions hidden.”

He nods, although her words nearly escape her as he walks through the door. It’s magnificent. It’s so big, and beautiful, and he wants nothing more to look up at the ceiling and admire it, and gape in wonder at it. He’s just about to do that, in fact, when he remembers the warning Daisy whispered to him and he represses the urge. 

He kneels at the same time Daisy does, feeling incredibly awkward and out-of-place. This place, these people, the country...they’re so awesome, and elegant, and beautiful, and he’s just...Peter. He’s only kind of cool, and clumsy, and very average-looking. He chews on his bottom lip. 

“Welcome to Wakanda,” King T’Challa greets them. “Please, rise.”

Peter stands with Daisy, fiddling with his hands. He really has no idea what he’s doing; no idea  _ what _ to do. 

“It’s a pleasure, your majesty,” Daisy greets with an award-winning smile. King T’Challa chuckles and shakes his head.

“Please, just call me T’Challa. It’s wonderful to see you, Miss Johnson, and...Miss Johnson’s companion.”

“Hmm?” Peter’s eyes snap back to the king from where he had allowed them to wander around the room to admire it. 

“This is my brother, Peter,” Daisy introduces. “And just Daisy will do, sir.”

“Hi.” Peter timidly holds out his hand for a handshake, which the king does before Daisy can stop him. King T’Challa regards him a moment while holding his hand. 

“Your voice sounds familiar. Have we met before?”

The king drops his hand as Peter nods. “Yeah, technically. The, uh, fight in the car park with the Avengers. I’m Spiderman.”

A look of realisation crosses King T’Challa’s face and he smiles. “Yes, I remember you! That was quite the entrance you made.”

“Thank you, sir.” Peter smiles back. King T’Challa’s eyes light up at a thought.

“Did you bring the suit?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You will have to show it to my sister, Shuri. She will be fascinated. I think you will really like her.”

Peter’s about to respond when the queen cuts in. 

“Okay, you two boys may have your little nerd session later. I do believe you have to show Daisy, Peter, and their agents to their accommodations, T’Challa?”

King T’Challa looks abashed. “Right. Sorry, mother. Daisy, Peter, I will have have my servant show you to your quarters, and my soldiers bring your agents in from the Quinjet. After dinner, you and I shall discuss the inhumans.”

“Thank you, sir,” Daisy says with a nod. She turns to follow the servant out, and Peter follows suit, when the king grabs his arm, and leans in to whisper in Peter’s ear.

“As soon as you are settled in, come back. I will take you to Shuri and introduce you to her.”

Peter grins. “I look forward to it, Mr T’Challa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boy is so precious and pure and he is gonna really like it here


	4. It's Shuri, My Dudes (aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Shuri

Shuri’s lab is amazing, and this time, Peter lets himself gape in wonder. Mr T’Challa isn’t at all scary, and Peter is already quite comfortable around him. 

“Woah,” Peter gasps, looking up and around, slowly turning in a circle. “Did Shuri build this herself?”

“Yes,” Mr T’Challa answers, grabbing Peter’s waist to keep him from bumping into a table. “She is quite talented. Do be careful, Peter. She does not like people touching her stuff without permission.”

“Oops, sorry.” Peter steps away from the table, glancing down at all the gizmos sitting on top of it. They look so cool, and he really would like to touch them. But Mr T’Challa warned him not to, so he doesn’t.

“Ugh, T’Challa, why are you bringing a white boy into my lab?” a female voice complains. Peter looks up to see a young girl, about his age, coming towards them. 

“Shuri,” Mr T’Challa reprimands. “Be nice. He is a guest. This is Peter. He is with Shield, to help us with the inhumans. Peter, this is my younger sister, Shuri.”

“Hi.” He holds out his hand for her to shake, and recoils it when she just stares at him.

“Shuri!” Mr T’Challa again scolds. “Do not be rude.”

“Why did you bring him down here?” Shuri again demands.

“I thought you might like to meet him.”

“Why would I want to meet him? Just because he is the same age as me does not mean I want him as a friend.”

Peter wishes he could have Shuri’s level of confidence and sassiness. He’s so blown away by her effortless comebacks, he can’t even be mad that she’s insulting him. 

“Come on, Shuri, please. Give him a chance. Do not make me remind you of who is king.”

Shuri says something to him in Wakandan and flips him off. Mr T’Challa only smiles.

“Thank you, Shuri. I will see the both of you for dinner.”

He leaves and the two stand there staring at each other for a long moment. Shuri’s gaze is so intense, and Peter’s admittedly intimidated by her. He finds it hard not to squirm. Finally, he licks his lips, sighs, and breaks the almost unbearable silence.

“Do you, uh, do you like pranks?”

Shuri’s expression changes from cold to mildly interested. “Yes. Why?”

“Maybe you can help me with something.”

“What do you need?” 

“My sister, Daisy, I, uh, need help getting back at her.”

“Why?” Shuri tilts her head slightly, examining him. Peter takes a deep breath, forcing himself to keep still and not fidget or squirm.

“Uh, n-no reason,” Peter lies, suddenly thinking of something that might convince her. He forces a casual smile. “I’ll help you with your next prank if you help me.”

Finally,  _ finally _ a slow and wicked grin creeps up onto Shuri’s face. “Well...it  _ has _ been a while since I pranked someone who is not T’Challa....sounds fun. I’m in.”

She holds out her hand. As Peter shakes it, his smile morphs into a genuine one. 

“So, where do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but T'Challa is gonna regret this so bad


End file.
